They Never Called It Dating
by StBridget
Summary: Nick and Greg's relationship is undefined. Nick/Greg pre-slash/slash. Disclaimer: CSI is property of CBS and its creators.


**They Never Called it Dating**

**by **

**St. Bridget**

They never called it dating. It started when Nick had an extra ticket to a UNLV basketball game. Then Greg had an extra ticket to a fundraiser. It got so whenever one bought a ticket to an event, they automatically bought a ticket for the other, even if it wasn't really their thing. Nick grew to tolerate Death Metal, and Greg had to admit maybe country music wasn't so bad after all.

Then Greg bought Nick two tickets to a country concert he really wanted to see. Nick's face lit up when Greg game them to him. "Hey, thanks, G! I really want to see them!"

"Yeah, I know. I got you two tickets so you can take whoever you want," Greg pointed out.

Nick looked puzzled. "Aren't you coming?"

"Well, sure, if you want me to. I just thought, maybe there was someone else you wanted to take," Greg said hesitantly.

Nick looked even more puzzled. "Why would I want to take anyone else?"

Greg grinned, relieved. "Then I'd love to go."

Nick picked Greg up the day of the concert, and Greg got in the car nervously. He'd agonized over what to wear, and finally settled on jeans and a plain green t-shirt. He figured a Marilyn Manson t-shirt wasn't appropriate, and he'd be damned if he'd wear flannel and boots, though that was what he was half expecting Nick to wear. Instead, Nick was wearing jeans and a band t-shirt. "All set?"

"Looking forward to it."

They reached the concert venue and found their seats. Nick flagged down a roving vendor for beers and pretzels. "Thanks," Greg said as Nick handed him his.

"No problem. Figured it was the least I could do since you got the tickets and came with me."

Greg shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, it's what friends do."

"No," Nick said seriously, looking him in the eye, "It's what _boyfriends_ do."

Greg opened his mouth to respond, but was distracted as the opening band came on. They both turned towards the stage, and the moment was lost.

Afterwards, Nick drove Greg home and stopped outside his place. "You want to come in for coffee?" Greg asked.

"Blue Hawaiian?" Nick asked mischieviously?

"Of course."

"Then I'm definitely in."

They made their way inside, and Nick made himself comfortable while Greg made the coffee. Greg came into the living room, set two mugs down on the coffee table, and settled in next to Nick on the sofa. Greg picked up his cup and sighed happily as he inhaled the steam, but Nick didn't move.

"Look, about what I said earlier," Nick said hesitantly, "About us being boyfriends..." he trailed off.

Greg set down his cup and put a hand on Nick's knew. "We are. At least, I hope we are," he said, matching Nick's hesitancy.

Nick grinned. "Yes, definitely."

Greg grinned back. "Good." There was silence for the moment as they both digested the declaration, then Greg hesitantly leaned forward. Nick met him half way, and their lips brushed against each other.

It was like a dam had broken. The kiss quickly grew heated. Hands were everywhere, tangled in hair, rubbing across backs, running down sides, sliding under shirts. Lips nibbled, licked, and sucked everywhere they could reach. Greg found himself pressed down on his back on the sofa, Nick on top of him.

Nick reached for Greg's belt buckle, but a hand stopped him. "Wait."

Nick stilled immediately and started to pull back, but Greg's hand tightened around his wrist, pulling him down for another kiss. "I just meant this would be more comfortable in the bedroom," Greg explained when they broke apart.

Nick was relieved. "Oh." He stood up and pulled Greg with him, kissing him fiercely before following him down the hall.

They reached the bedroom and fell together onto the bed. Nick immediately reached for Greg's belt buckle again, this time meeting no resistance. Clothes were quickly removed, and lips and hands began their explorations all over again.

Later, their passion spent, they held each other close and drifted off to sleep.

They never called it dating, and they never called it love, but that's what it was.


End file.
